The Realm of Hylia
by The-Hero-Rinku
Summary: A story based on the manga: The Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword Prequel. This tale takes a more in-depth look into what was spoken within the manga, and the character that we have come to know.
1. Chapter 1

**The Realm of Hylia **

(Book One of Two)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Therefore, the names/events including, but not limited to; Link, Lord Dagianis, Demise, Hylia, The Kingdom of Hylia, the Loftwing, Orville, parts of the dialog, and/or any character that look like the ones in the manga are not mine, they belong to the creators of the Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter One **

**That's Why I'm Here**

It had been ages since I felt the warm sun upon my very skin, smelled the sweet scent of the land, and be comforted by the dearest company that only a friend could provide. Those feelings that I once had, seemed to be just dim memories of happier days, for the only company that I have to look forward now was the cold, blood stained stone wall that my back rested on, and the soft rattle of chains that sounded every time I made a move. My name, as you could well guess, is Link, Link of Hylia…., and I am know as the man that was put to waste. I came to be widely known for my heroic abilities, saving the soldiers of Hylia countless of times, but yet they just threw me away, locked me up per se. I should be here filled with hate for those that put me away, I mean a normal man would, but I am not normal, no I do not feel angry not at all. If anything I'm not sure what to feel, but I do know that the day I was put here is the day that still haunts me even though it's years later. That day, the day that Lord Dagianis, the feared ruler of Hylia, stored we away to never be seen again.

It was the break of dawn, I was located not far from the heart of Castle Town sleeping in a building that I called home. This house belonged to Orville and Sayuri, he was and in my heart he still is close friend of mine from days of youth. I had awoken from a most fearsome nightmare indeed, a dream that consisted of dark evil clouds billowing over the land I love so much. Yes, I remember at the heart of these clouds arose a creature. This creature gave himself the title of Demise, the Demon King, and upon those very words demons, too many to count, sprung from the clouds, striking much fear from me for they were heading my way. I awoke knowing that this will happen, for since I could remember I had the ability to receive small glimpse of the future in my dreams.

I told this dream to no one, not even my fellow comrade Orville or his girlfriend Sayuri, instead I rushed into the heart of town, my green tunic, white tights, and hand-crafted sword that I had strapped to my back were the only things shielding me from the cold summer morning. Seems odd to just have those two things, yes, but you see, the clothing was my father's, being the only thing I have left to remember him by I also sept in them, too tiered to change, and ever since my release from being 'used' by Hylia's army, I never went without my sword. Those are, stories for another time though.

I ran through the Castle Town screaming at the top of my very lungs of Demise's impending arrival, my true destination being none other then the Castle itself. I remember turning the corner, just a block from the Castle, there stood two rather large elder guards stoping me dead in my tracks. They wore very little protective gear, just gold plated chest guards, white long sleeved shirts and tights, and brown leather boots. Their chest guards were decorated with just the crest of Hylia in the middle, which is an oval with a point at the bottom, three pointed-tipped features at each side of the oval and a picture of the Triforce, otherwise known as the legacy of the gods, in the center of the oval. Faces of all of Hylia's solders were never covered, after speeding years with Hylia's army I got to know these two as Tadashi and Masaki.

Tadashi was known for his loyalty and was one to be proud of his long blonde locks that he neatly combed back from his face except for his sideburns that he bundled together in front of his ears. He was so proud of his hair that he even grew out his facial hair, which is something that was uncommon to the rest of us Hylians. He had a small beard on his chin, a long nose that pointed at the end, and deep chocolate colored eyes.

Masaki was more of a scholar, therefore he sot out to all that was true and fair. He was Tadashi's sensei, that is why Tadashi and Masaki tied their sideburns and combed their hair back the same way, but that's all the similarities that they had. Masaki's hair was short and silvered with age, his nose was short and unpointed, and his eyes were a silver, sort of like his hair, but there was a tint of blue to them.

These two soldiers did nothing but stand in my way, Tadashi scowled at me while Masaki seemed worried about something I noticed as they waited for something. Finally, gaining the courage to approach them I took a step towards Tadashi, he was the smaller of the two and stood to my right, but I was stopped by the sound of enraged protesters approaching me from behind.

"What is with the yelling?" one person said "It's _too_ early for this! What's your problem, son?" came from others from within the group. Then the crowd went silent, and started to stare at something, or someone, that was behind me. A knot started to grow in my chest and worked it's way up to my throat. With the thought of impending doom in the back of my mind, I slowly turned around keeping my gaze fixed to the ground. I stop my turn when my gaze met that of dark, tanned leather boots and the bottom part of a crimson mantle that hung about a foot from the ground. I closed my eyes in preparation to turn my gaze upward, although I never got that chance. I didn't dare open my eyes for a hand firmly grasped my chin, causing me to wince in pain as leather gloves dug deep into my face, and forced my head to tilt upward. Then the man spoke, his deep raspy voice echoing throughout the alley.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I took another deep breath, my lungs aching from the lack of air for as the man spoke I had forgotten how to breathe. I opened my eyes and a gasp escaped my very lips in recognition. The man was none other then the great king himself, Lord Dagianis. He was a rather plump fella, with quite a large rounded nose, small beady eyes, that failed to show any color but black, and long black hair to frame his face; he dressed in an ornate military uniform, a solid blue tunic, shoulder guards that matched Tadashi's and Masaki's chest guards, the crimson mantle, white tights and long sleeved undershirt, and dark tanned boots and gloves.

Truth be told this was only the second time I had saw him and rumor had it that he had it 'out for me'. His voice sounded again, causing me to be startled. "Well,…we're waiting." Upon his request, I looked him straight in his black lifeless eyes and began answering his question trying my very best to sound brave in-front of him. "My name is Link, and I have vital information that I wish to share with you, my Lord." Once I spoke my name a small grin appeared on his face, at that moment he released his grip of me. His other hand rose, he snapped his fingers and with that the two guards took hold of my shoulders, Tadashi on my right and Masaki on my left, and effortlessly picked me off of the ground. Then it felt like there was a long pause as I turned my gaze to the ground and tried to kick with my legs for freedom, but alas, my efforts were pointless for my captors were too strong. I looked back up to make a protest to Lord Dagianis, but found that he had turned his back to me, then, in a mocking tone, he said, "Well, what ever it is you wish to 'share', we shall discuss this in my court room, shall we."

We began to walk towards Dagianis's castle, Dagianis choosing to walk while my old comrades carried me. As we turned the corner to take to the street that would lead to the castle, I noticed that we were being fallowed. About half of the crowd that was gathered a short moment ago were trailing us from behind. I quickly scanned the crowd hoping that Orville was not there, and to my relief, he was not. My attention was then turned back to Dagianis who, with his hand, motioned for his men to stop. We had finally arrived at the entrance, there stood a large rusted gate that was protected by a lone armed solder. The solder was a tall, thin man, he held a metal staff, and wore a helmet, which was a typical solders helmet, silver in color, draped down the sides and front to cover the ears and nose, and came to a point on top. His clothing was also plan just undecorated silver armor covering the torso and legs, and the foot wear was plan as well. This solder was just one that protected the castle, therefore I don't know his name. Dagianis then casually approach the soldier while Tadashi, Masaki, and myself stayed put. At the gate Dagianis exchanged words that were inaudible to me, it took only a few moments then for the soldier to slammed his staff hard to the ground to single for the gate to rise.

The towns people that were fallowing us stopped at the gate's entrance not daring to follow any further into the castle. We went through the rust gate, which closed behind us, where a lushes meadow unfolded before my very eyes. This meadow was surprisingly beautiful, judging that the man it belonged to had so many terrible rumors. The meadow had many flowers of every size, shape, and color imaginable and a dirt path leading to the castle's wooden drawbridge. The meadow's beauty was enough to bring a tear to my eye but it was short lived, for we quickly came to the drawbridge.

The drawbridge was one that I would expect from Dagianis. It was an old bridge with darkly stained wood that curved at the edges and chains that seemed more rusted then the front gate. As we crossed that creaky bridge, an odd smell had hit me. I looked around to see what the source was and as we entered the castle I got a glimpse of the water that appeared stagnant.

The castle's foyer, like the meadow, was something to behold. There was a crimson rug that ran from the drawbridge to a gold colored door, the rest of the floor was a reflective white marble which made the already large room seem larger. Above the gold door, the door that we were walking to, had an overhang balcony accompanied by two white marbled staircases with a silver post railing stretching from staircase to staircase.

"Impressed are we?" Dagianis voice startled me, last he spoke we were at the heart of town. I didn't said nothing, just stared into the back of his head, which seemed to make Tadashi angry. "Answer your Lord when he speaks to you!" Tadashi squeezing my right arm tighter as he spoke

"It does not matter," Dagianis started, "we'll have plenty of time to talk where he's going."

As we approached the gold plated door, Dagianis stopped letting Tadashi and Masaki hurry ahead of him to get the door. With the arms that weren't holding me, they effortlessly pushed the door open then Tadashi joined Masaki on the left side of the door allowing for Dagianis to enter first. Dagianis walked passed us, smirking at me on the way by, then singled for us to enter.

The crimson rug that was in the foyer continued to stretch to this room trail up about four steps and end at a gold-plated, sapphire-felted chair, Dagianis throne. The throne room was nothing short then depressing. There was just a lone window that brought little light in, and many tall candlesticks let the sides of the rug that's all that could be seen. Dagianis then promptly planted himself in his seat, at the sometime I was forced to my knees by the solders. I looked back up to Dagianis who, by this time, placed his fingertips, took a deep breath, and looked to the roof. He paused himself for a few moments, most likely pondering what to say, then he looked to me and spoke.

"You are quite the unique individual," he adjusted, resting his head in his right hand and crossing his right leg over the left. " therefore you have perked my, curiosity. For, where did you go after leaving my army?" I looked over my options for answering him, do I give him a snappy answer like 'It's none of your business.', or so I tell him the truth. Before I could reach a conclusion, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming for the doorway.

"He was with me." The voice proclaimed followed by head shaping to the door to identify the intruder. Of course Orville would have found out, today he was wearing his knights outfit, brown tunic, tan mantle, white tights and undershirt, leather boots, and his brown laced fingerless-gloves. Previous to today's events, he had personally warned me about Dagianis want for me and that I was to stay in hiding. I suppose staying in the confines of his house caused me to go a bit stir crazy, leading to my impulsive decision. "Ah, Orville," Dagianis begun "please join us. Tell me what brings you here today?"

Orville approached us, mantle swaying with each step, anger painted on his face, and talked as he walked. "I had heard that you had my friend in custody, I came to see if I could sway you into letting him go."

"Let me see now…" Dagianis placed a finger on his chin in thought, then his face let up as an idea came to his mind. "Well, you see, it all depends on what he has on him. From those items I'll determine wether or not he is a threat to my kingdom. SEARCH HIM, NOW!"

Upon his request, Tadashi and Masaki searched me, only to fine the blade strapped to my back. Masaki stepped in front of me to unbuckled my sheathed weaponed, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' as he removed my sword. Masaki then left Tadashi in charge of holding me as turned the weapon to Dagianis. He kelt at the foot of the stairs, blade held high above his head, and face pointed downward. "This blade was all that was on him my Lord." Masaki informed. Dagianis hoped from his seat, strolled over to retrieve the sword, then casually waltz back to the top of the stairs. "A weapon," he proclaimed joyfully. "A threat!" he said

"WHAT…?" Orville uncontrollably spat out, which caused Dagianis to spin on his heels to look at Orville. "What do you mean 'what'?" Dagianis asked. Orville wasted no time answering the question. "I mean, yes, it is a weapon, but a _threat,_ please. Everyone in Hylia caries a weapon of some kind. It's just the effect of the need to protect Hylia from the Demons."

"Ah yes, but Orville, you fail to see Link's mental state is declining. I mean who in their right mind you just run barefoot through Hylia screaming that Demise was coming. Things like that have been known to cause riots." Orville fell silent upon hearing Dagianis's words. After a few moments Dagianis returned his attention back to the blade. He remove the sword from its scabbard, laying it aside so that he could use both hands to examine the sword. The scabbard was mostly made of a cream-painted metal except for nine silver rivets at the top and a silver metal strip with a diamond at about halfway. The hilt of the sword us made of a lightly colored wood with a matching hand guard, the blade itself was polished silver metal, straight as straight could be, and came to a point at the top.

"This is a nice blade indeed, Link." Dagianis said while examining. He then took the hilt of the sword with his right hand, turned to his throne, and with a mighty swing of the blade he hit chair shaping the wooden hilt right in two. "It's a shame though, that the hilt was crafted so _cheaply." _Dagianis added. The sound of sintering wood made my heart sink. Hylia's army not only used me for my future protecting ability, no they put me to work repairing and forging weapons. Before I escaped the army I crafted a sword, more as a souvenir then anything, and snuck out in the dead of night.

"All right…" Dagianis concluded. "now that I've had my feel of torturing this sole. Tell me, Tadashi, Masaki, what should his true punishment be?"

"_True punishment_?" Orville commented. "Don't you feel as though you've caused enough damage?" "I agree." Masaki, gaining the courage to speak up. "You have already rendered him unarmed, and technically he has broken no laws."

"SILENCE, the both of you!" Dagianis didn't seem like being challenged. "How dare the two of you challenge me! I'm your _lord,_ you should, and will obey me, _understand_?"

"Yes, my Lord" Orville apologized. "Please forgive us, Lord Dagianis" Add Masaki.

"Fine, I'll show you two mercy just this time. Do not let it happen again." Said Dagianis. Dagianis gathered the blade of the shattered sword, and walked down to Orville. "Here, Orville, let this be a painful reminder of your once friend." Dagianis hand the broken blade to him. "Now, get out of my sight." With that Orville took one last look at me, turned his back to us, and took his leave. Dagianis turned his attention to Tadashi ready to give an order to him.

"Tadashi."

"Yes, Lord Dagianis."

"Go to the dungeon, and tell Kyo that he was new company."

"The dungeon?"

"Yes, Hylia has an army, we do not need this _hero_ anymore."

"As you wish." And with that Tadashi took his leave.

…. And that's why I'm here, chain to this wall, in the dark, wet, creepy dungeon. _CLIP…CLOP…CLIP…CLOP. _This is one sound that I've also became familiar with, the sound of Kyo walking down the stairs to the dungeon. Now how to describe Kyo… I'd say he's about the same age as Masaki. He has long gray hair that's combed back which reminded me of Tadashi. His outfit was similar to Orville's, but with a different color scheme. His tunic was green, like my very own, his mantle was a satin black, he wore plain silver shoulder guards, and dark brown gloves with leather gauntlets.

_KREEE… _The heave metal dungeon door opened, but there was something different this time. Kyo was not the only one there, no, there were three more with him. Then one spoke.

"Link? Link the hero, our hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hylia, and the Blade of Evil's Bane**

"Link? Link the hero, our hero."

This voice was not that of Kyo, it was softer, and sweater then his. A voice that I yearned to hear for so long, Orville's voice. I didn't want to glance up, I felt ashamed that my only friend had to see me like this.

"Link, please listen to our pleads." Orville started to plead. "My friends and myself have things to update you on."

Friends? This perked my curiosity enough for me to look up and see who these '_friends_' were. Stand alongside Orville were the three people I wished to speak to the most; Tadashi, Masaki, and Kyo. I took in a deep breath, thinking of a reply to give them. I thought about what Orville had said, then it dawned on me, they had things to update me on.

"You said that you wanted to 'update' me, but tell me this. Why, in the great name of Hylia, would you wish to waste your time updating a doomed man?"

"This is why." Masaki stepped forward to confront me. "You see, the man that had you locked away, Lord Dagianis, is no longer with us. Demise's army was much stronger then we anticipated, and we were forced to retreat after Dagianis's death. The reason that we are here, Link, is to ask for your help."

"Touching," I began. "but let me ask you this. You, Masaki, handed my sword away to be broken', then put me away knowing deep down that I was being framed, but you cowered away just like Orville. Tadashi, you were on the same page as Dagianis so to speak, you agreed to put me away. Lets not forget Kyo, he as tortured me for four long years. With that in mind, why should I help you?"

At that point, Tadashi stepped forward to join Masaki. When he stepped forward I noticed that he clenched something in his hands. It was a sheathed sword. The scabbard was the same as mine, but the sword it held was not one I remembered. All that was visible was the hilt, the hand guard was shaped similar to mine expect instead of wood it was metal. Crimson felt raped around the handle, and had a metal attachment at the end.

Once Tadashi joined Masaki he spoke. "We misunderstood. The true reason for locking you up was to save ourselves, if we would have question Dagianis more, we would be locked away like you. Link, please, we need your help. I've personally seen the way you fight, and if any of us can defeat Demise it's you. This sword in my hands is yours. While you were locked up, Orville repaired it on your behalf." With that Tadashi placed the sword in Orville's stretched out hands. Orville, who by now knelt by freshly cleaned clothes laid out for me, bowed his head and spoke to me. "Link, my best friend and hero, it would be my honor if you would except this blade, and join us in the fight to save the dear land of Hylia."

I couldn't refuse my friend, how could I. This would be my chance to escape, and who wouldn't take that? I felt a smile creep to face before I spoke. "And I thought that I'd be able to sleep here just a little more, but if you wish to wake the lion, so to speak, then you need to give him fangs."

At that Orville looked up, joy painted of his face. "So does this mean that you'll help?" he asked.

"Of course!" With that, Tadashi and Masaki wasted no time releasing me.

Once I was released, I took a good look at my wrists and ankles, which were once bond to the wall. They were harnessed tight enough to leave my wrists and ankles looking bruised and beaten'. While I was examining myself, Orville gathered my clothes from off of the floor, and handed it to me. I wasted no time striping my old clothes and replace them which these new ones. As I put on my close I noticed that there was more then just my usual white undershirt and tights, and green tunic and hat. I received chain mail, with sleeves that came to about my elbows and the bottoms stopped at my waste. In addition, there was a pair of brown gloves with scarlet gauntlets, and a pair of gold shoulder guards with the crest of Hylia embellished on them. I place these on, excepting them as gifts, then turned back to the men that freed me. Masaki then approached me holding a crimson mantle, similar one that Dagianis wore.

"Link," Masaki said "we want you to take this mantle. It's not just the one that Dagianis wore, no. It symbolizes the leader of Hylia. Link, Hylia also needs a King, will you be our King?"

I was taken' back by this. There's a catch, of course there's a catch, there's always catch! But, what do I do. Do I decline them and run the risk of being chained to the wall again? I truly don't want to go back there, so that option's out. All that's left is to except the mantle, but I truly don't want to be King.

I pondered my options for a bit longer and came up with an idea. "I'll except this mantle, only to lead Hylia's army to victory but nothing more." I took the mantle from Masaki and put it on. "Once this war is over though,you need to look for a new leader."

"We'll see." Orville added, and with that we exited the dungeon.

We started walking up the stone spiral staircase that lead to the top of one of the castle's many towers. The inside of the tower was filled with the sound of people chattering away amongst themselves, I suspected that the villagers have come to see if I was to be their new King or not. We approached a window, which I peeked out to see how big the crowd was, it was much larger then what I expected, although I wasn't sure what to expect. My quick peek out the window caught the attention of one spectator who screamed, "I think I see someone in the window!" This startled me, and I backed away from the window, that's when another individual yelled out

"Did you see who it was?" Then the one who spotted me answered. "No, I just saw someone, I swear." With that, the crowd fell silent.

From there on it was silent, which made the walk to the top seem eery. Then, we came to a wooden door that lead outside. Masaki, who was the only one walking in front of me, got the door for me and stepped aside to let me exit first.

The first thing I saw was the mountain scenery that spread across the horizon, and what a scene it was. It was so long sense I felt the sun on my skin, and I never wanted to leave. As I walked closer to the edge of the tower, the cheers of the villagers snapped me back to reality. I listened to them cheer that they had a new king, but I couldn't help myself from spacing off again. I looked to the horizon and thought to myself, 'Oh my precious, precious land of Hylia. If you truly need my help, then I will fight for you, against any threat, forever.'

When I had my fill of nature, I turned back to the men that stood beside me. They all turned their attention to me, and that's when Masaki spoke. "Men, let us join hands." Masaki stuck his hand out in front of himself, followed by Tadashi, then Orville, and finally Kyo. Then, they looked to me, waiting for me to join them, and I didn't hesitate. Once, our hands were joined Masaki continued. "Let us, all of us, fight for Hylia!" After Masaki finished speaking I started to nod my head then said. "For Hylia." That prompted Orville, Kyo, and Tadashi to collectively shout "For Hylia!" We stood there, hands unjoined and for once in my life I felt safe, and excepted by everyone, and it felt good. Then someone started to yell.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" said a men and myself turned to were the person was pointing at. Off in the horizon, a large shadow was sweeping across the land. As this shadow got closer, the creature casting it started to come into view.

This creature was a bird, but not any bird I've ever seen, it was much to large. It was mostly colored crimson, except for it's chest and cheeks, they were colored white, its flight feathers were white as well except for the tips they were striped purple and gold. Its talons, eyes, and beak were also a golden color, but as the bird got closer purple markings started to become visible.

At this point the villagers started to panic. People started to yell. "What do we do?" question one. "I'll tell you what we do," began another, "We protect our new king! FIRE ARROWS!" With that, the common villagers ran in fear leaving Hylia's army to fight this monster. All of the archers made there way to the front, and began shooting arrows at the bird.

As arrows flew at the beast, it started to move more gracefully, skillfully dodging the arrows, and what it couldn't dodge, it would use its beak to break. Then, with a high-pitched scream, it took aim at the archers, knocking almost all of them over. The bird then, turned its back to me so that it could keep its attention on the archers, who have, by this time, gotten back up and continued to fire away. That's when I noticed that the bird wasn't attacking my men, but protecting what looked like a petite hylian that was riding on its back.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "There's someone on it, hold your fire!" and the men stopped upon my request.

The bird waited, watching to see if they would continue firing. When it felt as though it was safe to turn, it did so. The bird flew up to the tower that I stood on, and there it landed. The bird then bent down, allowing the petite women to hope off.

She was a beautiful women, she had bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair that framed her face. Throughout her hair was twisted white ribbons with multicolored beads and features, and on her head rested a headband with about five different colored beads in the front. She wore silver hooped earrings, a white flowing dress; the collar had a cut-out pattern with a blue gem in the center, and her sleeves draped down and attached to her middle finger.

She looked back to us, her right hand rested on the birds chest. "It's quite alright, hylians." she said, looking up to the bird then back to us. "He won't hurt you. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Goddess, Hylia, and this is my friend. He's a Loftwing, a bird of the gods."

"G-goddess!?" Masaki said. Then one of the soldiers spoke. "It is our guardian goddess, Hylia!"

Well this is turning out to be quite a day. To think I started out this day locked in a dudgeon, now I'm meeting a goddess. Then the Loftwing started to stir.

He took a step forward, stretched his head out to take a better look at us, that made Tadashi, Masaki, Kyo, and Orville back away in fear, then lifted his head up to return it to its previous position. A voice then came from the Loftwings' detraction, but it wasn't the Loftwing, his beak didn't move as he spoke, unless it could speak telepathically.

"Hylia," the Loftwing turned his head to look at her. "I'm afraid that our search is in vain. I mean look at your beloved hylians," he starched his right wing to us. "they cannot tell us gods from demons, that is how useless they really are." he returned his wing to his side. "The one that we are looking for will not be here." He looked back to us and stretched out both of his wings. "The one who will join me in the fight against Demise, and someone worthy enough to be my Master!"

I didn't care for his speech, not at all. "WE ARE NOT _USELESS_!" I yelled, that made the Loftwing lower his wings. "If you are searching for people to fight with you, we are here! We are planning to defeat Demise!"

The Loftwing then open his beak slightly, then closed it again, and asked. "My, my, you are a _feisty _one. Now tell me, who might you be?"

"My name is Link, the lead knight of Hylia. Now listen, Loftwing, although we are humans, there are some among us who are willing to fight for our land."

"Well then, if what you say is true, then show me what a hylian is worth." With that the Loftwing took to the sky leaving Hylia by herself.

I turned my attention back to Hylia, by this point she was now holding a blade in her arms. The sword's hilt was a royal blue, and seemed like a normal sword except the hand guard fanned out like wings of a bird, and in between these two wings was a gold colored diamond.

"The Demon King will soon be upon us." she started "He has fearsome powers and will stop at nothing in his search for the Triforce. I am here today because I cannot stand aside and watch my land and people die. But there is still hope!" she turned her gaze to the sky. "The Loftwing will show you the way to the sky, were you will be safe."

"Hylia," Orville said. "I'm afraid to tell you this but, we can't fly, and that Loftwing has already left us."

"Ah, yes, but you see I have this blade in my possession. This is the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, it has the power to sunder the Earth and support the land as it floats to the sky. Yet, there is but one issue. The Master Sword was created by gods for gods alone to use, in order for it to be used here on Earth, it must be reforged by human hands. But not just any hands, no, hands of this lands most honorable hero." Hylia finished her speech, and began to approach us. She stopped about five feet from me, and with both hand she presented the Master Sword to me.

"Hylia, please, I couldn't possibly touch such a sacred sword. I was imprisoned for so long, and my honor is tarnished beyond repair." I tried to convenes her that there are others that were pure enough for this sword, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"I see, I have but one question for you. Do you wish to punish those who imprisoned you, or will you save them from a fait most grim?"

"It is true that they did imprison me for no reason at all, but when it comes to saving my friends, I will always choose them over revenge." And with that I took the Master Sword from Hylia, and held it high above my head. I turned back to my men, who were cheerfully clapping their hands, and parsing me.

"Shall we, Link?" asked Tadashi

"We shall!" I relied

Tadashi then turned around and shouted to the soldiers below . "STOKE THE FIRES, WE'RE GOING TO THE SKY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Dream of Death.**

Tadashi and Masaki opened the door that lead to the forgery. It was just a small workshop that contained, one well used furnace, a large wooden working table, and the walls were lined with all sorts of tools. This workshop belonged to Dagianis's most prized sword smith, Jun.

Jun was a strong, young man, he had black hair that parted in the middle, large gray eyes, and a small nose. He wore only dark colored pants, leather boots, and heat-resistant gloves. He was facing away from Orville, Hylia, and myself, Tadashi and Masaki were still lingering at the door. He then paused his work, he was working on what looked like a sword, only to address us.

He turned around, and took a good look at us before speaking. "I'm sorry there folks, but this is a restricted area, and only Lord Dagianis is allowed here." then he looked past us to address Tadashi and Masaki. "The two of you over there should know this more then anyone, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"But, Jun, you see," begun Orville. "Dagianis has been killed my Demsie. We are here hoping that you would help our new king?" Orville placed a hand on my right shoulder, hinting to Jun that I was the new King.

Jun stood from his seat, and walked over to me. He towered over me as he examined me, then stuck his hand out in a gesture. "_This _is our new King? He's so _scrawny_! He doesn't look like he could protect Hylia from a vermin infestation, let alone the Demon King."

I looked down at Hylia, normally hurtful words don't effect me, but today was no normal day. Hylia looked back to me, her mouth slightly open and her eyes reflecting sorrow. She stared at me like that for a few more seconds before her face soured. She then snapped her head up to Jun, stepped in front of me, pointed a finger up to him causing Jun to throw up both of his hands in defense, and began to tell him off. "How _dare_ you! Link has such impressive skills that he has even impressed the Great Goddesses themselves. I have the at most confidence in him that he'll succeed in his mission."

"That, fair lass, is your opinion, but" Jun took Hylia's right, which was still pointed at him, and placed in his own before continuing. "you are much _too _fair to be seen with this group. Tell me, what is your name?"

Hylia quickly took her hand back from Jun. "My name, if you must know, is Hylia."

"Oh, so you are named after the goddess? I'd expect nothing more from a dame as fine as you are."

Hylia begun to get frustrated by Jun incorrect assumptions. "I am most certainly not name after the Goddess, Hylia, I am the Goddess, Hylia!"

Jun took a step back, and looked back at us in shock. He stared at us like this until a smile appeared on his face, and he burst out in laughter. "I…" he snickered to himself until he regained is composure by wiping a tear from his eye. "I can't believe you guys are actually buying this. Oh well, I guess I can't tell you what you can or cannot believe in. So, sense Tadashi and Masaki are with you, you most heve some sort of task for me?"

I looked down at the Master Sword clenched in my hands, and took a step forward. That's when Hylia grabbed my left shoulder.

"He cannot forge this sword for you, Link" Hylia began. "Your spirit must be the one to awaken the Master Sword."

"I know Hylia, the reason that we are here is to use this forgery. " I looked back to Jun before I continued. "May we use your forgery?"

Jun looked at the sheathed weapon that I held before speaking. "Be my guest. Now let me see this here sword." I grabbed the hilt of the sword in my left hand and begun to unsheathe it. The blade of the sword seemed to glow a mysterious light once I held it in both of my hands. I held it out for Jun to inspect it, and after a few minutes of inspection he looked back at us puzzled.

At that, I explained the situation that we were in. That I needed to reforge this sword so that it can be used here on Earth. Once the Master Sword was reforged, that is when we can use it to escape to the sky. After I finished my explanation, Jun began to rub his chin in deep thought.

"I have never seen a sword that contained this level of power before." Jun then thought a bit more before putting his arm around my shoulders to lead me to his furnace. "I'm hopping that it can be reforged like a normal sword."

Hopping the same thing I stepped in front of the furnace, and that's when an idea hit me. Hylia was the one that gave the sword to me, maybe she would know if this sword can be broken with just a little fire. As I spun around I started my question.

"Hey, Hylia, do you…" When I fully turned around I noticed that Hylia was nowhere to be found. I turned my attention to Orville. "Say, Orville, what happened to Hylia?"

Orville pointed a thumb to the door. "She left saying that she was going to 'try to halt Demise's progress'. It looks like it's up to us to reforge the sword."

Thus, began the process of reforming the Master Sword. With my left hand I placed the sword within the searing flames of the furnace. It took some time before the blade turned a scorching red hot, according to Jun this was because the blade was made of Aquanine, Azurine, and Crimsonine which are scarce metals. Once the blade was blistering hot, I immerse it in a receptacle of water causing the blade to become brittle. I then turned back to the wooden table.

At the table sat a metal working bench, the bench, I thought, would be hard enough to break the blade. I raised the sword high above my head, and with one swift swing of the sword I struck it against the seat of the bench causing the blade to shatter in two. I gathered the pieces, and set them on the table.

"Alright," I began after Orville, Jun, Tadashi, and Masaki joined me at the table. "what should this sword's design be?" To be brutally honest, breaking the sword was the easy part. I knew though that the way the blade was designed before was not my taste, so it defiantly needed to be changed.

Jun stood from his seat and looked below the table. Underneath the table was a stack of blank parchment, on top of the parchment was a series of vibrant colored quill pens, and one lone inkwell in the center of all the feathers. Jun pick up a piece of parchment and placed it on the table with a cerise feather pen and the inkwell.

"I figured you would wish to change the design. So, while you were heating the blade I was thinking of some ideas for the sword. I have a few ideas, but after thinking it through a bit, I think I've got one idea that you'll just fall in love with."

Jun started to draw the hand guard of the sword, from there he started to draw the blade. "Now, may I see your sword, Link?" I unsheathed the sword still strapped to my back and handed it to Jun.

"I think that the sword should lay flat like your sword. That, although, will cause the sword to not inflict as much damage as it once did, but I can fix that." On the parchment, Jun continued drawing the blade of the sword, then he drew two lines that moved away from each other. From there he drew lines that continued the blades upward direction, and finished it with a point at the top.

"Now to make up for the swords lack of destruction, we'll make it wider at the end. That way, when you skew an enemy," Jun stuck his hand out like he was stabling something with a sword, then slowly pulled it back as he talked. "it will deal more damage when you pull the sword back out."

I picked up the drawing so that I could get a better look at it. I admired the Master Swords new design, this design looked much more elegant, like a sword fit for the Gods. I gave my men my approval and with that the Master Sword's rebirth commenced.

This new design, although it was appealing, it was easier said then done. This sword would be one to leave painful reminders, blister that would eventually leave scars, and ate away time that we did not have, but it was well worth it. After many hours, it was delivered the last few blows from our hammers.

"There," Orville said while wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "it's finally finished." I looked at the Master Sword, it made me proud to think that I was given the task of reforging this sword. I picked up the sword from the table it was sitting on, I held it up to the light taking a few moments to admire it, before I placed it within it's scabbard and swung the sheathed weapon around my left arm.

It was late in the night when we finished cleaning up Jun's workshop. "So, Link have you gave it any thought about staying in this big old castle?" Orville asked after Tadashi and Masaki left to retire to their chambers for the night. I never really gave living in this castle any thought. I've never really had a place all to myself, and this castle was a bit overwhelming.

"I'm not sure if I could actually live in this castle alone." I replied to Orville as we walked down one of the castle's many corridors.

"Not to worry. Sayuri and I will come live with you!"

"Oh? You and Sayuri are still together after all this time?"

"But of curse! I've actually asked her if she'd be my bride! We've decided that we'll get married right after Demise's death. You know, like a celebration. Can I count on you to be there?"

"Orville, my friend," I placed a hand on his left shoulder. "I wouldn't dare think about missing it, not for the world."

"Then it's settled! Well anyway, I have a feeling that we'll need our rest for tomorrow. You most likely can take one of these rooms here to rest up." Orville made a gestured with his hand to the many doorways that lined the corridor. "Sayuri is actually staying with a friend so I guess I'll stay here with you tonight." Orville step to one of the doors to the right and opened it. "Good-night, Link." He then stepped inside leaving me alone in the corridor.

I decided to take the room to the right of Orville's. It was a guest bedroom, queen-sized bed with translucent curtains attached to its canopy, a bedside table, and a large window that overlooked the lush meadow that I saw four years ago.

Later that night in the dream world.

I was standing on a hillside scorched in flames, watching thick, ebony clouds rise from the depths of the valley below. The clouds arose high above the hill I stood on, and then dispersed leaving a figure that was very familiar to me, the figure of Demise. This time his figure was more clear then in previous dreams. His body was large and muscular, he wore a horned helmet on his head, and his eyes glowed a vermilion color.

He said not a word, just stood there baring is fangs at me, then he lifted his mountainous right arm high above his head. I griped the Master Sword's hilt tightly in my hands, preparing to protect myself from Demise's attack, but it was no use. Demise was able to move faster then what my eyes could see, and before I knew it, Demise's claws tore deep into my left side.

I laid there in agony, the thick ashes that dusted the land washing away as thick, crimson blood ran from my wound. As I slowly died, I watch wispy black smoke rise from the land that once held life. The land that I called home.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Special thanks to Queenie Z for her story "Fear No Evil" which inspired this chapter!~ **

**Chapter 4**

**The Start of the Seven Days War**

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK. _"Link? Link are you ok?" Orville's voice was muffled by the door. I couldn't answer him, the dream that I had left me spiritually and physically shaken.

"Link…? I'm coming in." Orville opened the unlocked door and stopped once we made eye contact with me. He then shut the door and walked over to my bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, Link?" When I didn't answer him, he laid down beside me and cupped my cheek affectionally with his left hand. There he waited until I was ready to answer him, and after what felt like an eternity, I answered him.

"I-I'm going to _die _soon. Demise…he's going to… _kill _me." My voice giving out at the words 'die' and 'kill'.

Orville shook his head in disbelief. "No, Link, you're not going to die soon. Hylia said it herself that you were going to defeat Demise."

I just couldn't shake the image of Demise towering over me as I slowly died. The whole dream, although it was short, kept playing itself over and over again in my mind with no sign of halting. I closed my eyes in an attempt to hold back tears, but they seemed to flow from my eyes anyway, and before I knew it I was broken down sobbing.

Orville didn't bother trying to confer me with words, he only wrapped his arm around my torso, and that was were we laid for the rest of the morning.

"LINK…LINK! DARK CLOUDS ARE APPROACHING FROM OVER DEATH MOUNTAIN!" Tadashi's voice echoed throughout the foyer. By that time, Orville excuse himself to leave me to get dressed, which I reluctantly did. As I finish fastening The Master Sword to my back, I looked up gazing out the huge window in my room. Outside was a peaceful scene of the flowers from the meadow beginning to dance as winds from over the mountains started to pick up speed.

"LINK… THE CLOUDS DRAW CLOSER! LINK…?!" Tadashi and a few others called from just down the hall from where my room was. I turned away from the window and headed towards the door. I opened up the door and before I left the room something caught my eye, leaning up against the door frame was my old blade.

This sword had served me quite well in the past, and having another weapon strapped to my back made me feel as though I was a tarter. I couldn't bear to go somewhere without it, I figured that I should at least take it with me as a lucky memento.

Tadashi, Masaki, and Orville then confronted me from outside the doorway. "Link, we are terrible sorry for interrupting you at this time, but I truly believe you need to look at this." Tadashi said, and he began to lead us to the drawbridge.

I stood there in the middle of the rickety old bridge where I could get a better view of Death Mountain. There, an unilluminated mass started to roll off the very peek of Death Mountain. I watched these clouds in other disbelief before Tadashi appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Tadashi?" I asked waiting for his response before continuing.

"…Yes, Sir Link?"

"How fast can you gather your men?"

"Very fast, Sir. Shall I assemble them?"

"At the castle gate please; take Masaki with you." At my command they both left leaving just Orville and myself.

"So, Link," Orville began. "what do you have planed? How are we going to fight Demise?"

"Orville," I turned towards him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "I don't wish for you to go out into battle with us." I turned my body to the left to show Orville the few solders that were already gathered at the gate.

"You see these soldiers that have gathered at the gate today? Most of these men will never see their home again. I refuse for the same fate to fall upon you, I cannot bear the thought of losing you. That is why you must stay here and protect Hylia from the demons that break through our defenses…Here take this." I held up my old sword and placed it in Orville's right hand.

"I was thinking about toting this around for good fortune but now that I think about it, it will serve a more important purpose here with you."

"Link…. but we've always went to war toget-" I interrupted him by placing a careful finger on his mouth.

"… As long as Hylia and the other gods have faith in my success, then it must be correct. Now, stay here. I shall send some of Hylia's archers to accompany you, and with your combined strength, the beloved people of Hylia shall be safe."

"NO! Link I'm not going to let yo-"

"Sir Link, the troops have been gathered." Tadashi interrupted Orville.

"Orville, my _dearest _comrade, it is ether you retreat to the castle or I shall force you into the castle." I didn't think that he would listen to me, my thoughts were confirmed when, instead of retreating, he opted to sit on the ground and said. "Well, then, I guess you'll have to force me."

I let out an agitated sign, and looked up to Tadashi. "Tadashi, will you please take our doltish friend to Kyo. Tell him to keep a close eye on Orville then come back out here. While your doing that, I'm going to inform some of the archers that they are staying here and then I'm dispatching the scoots."

Tadashi nodded and effortlessly lifted Orville off the ground. Surprisingly, Orville didn't put up a fight when Tadashi scooped him up off the ground, he just watched me with a face panted so deep in sorrow that it pained me to watch him leave.

"Sir Link," Tadashi returned from the castle. "I was successful in delivering Orville to Kyo. What shall we do now?"

"We confront the problem, we shall set our sights on confronting Demise at Death Mountain." With that we started our march to Death Mountain.

We marched until we came to the apex of one of the smaller cliffs that surrounded Death Mountain. I walked out to the edge of cliff and stared out into the ominous clouds that Demise was lurking in. This scene was similar to me, it was the scene that lead to my imprisonment. I turned to see if my men were willing to stand as brave as they said they were, and not surprisingly they were not. My men, all of them, even Tadashi and Masaki, were broken down on the ground pleading and praying.

"The _world… _the world is coming to an end we are all going to _die_!"

"Somebody, anybody, Your Grace?! Please, hear our pleads and come to our aid!"

These brave and noble men have given up upon just the very sight of the Demon King. Standing here, being the only one standing tall against these demons, I truly felt alone, that it was me against the world.

"Listen closely fellow comrades, praying for salvation will do you no good. What we need to _do _is stand tall, show the Demon King that us humans are not afraid!" Although I thought that my pep talk would fall onto deaf ears, to my surprise, one-by-one my men picked themselves up from off the ground. I turned my attention back to dusky clouds, and pointed the Master Sword up to the clouds that Demise took refuge in.

"Hear us Demise, we stand valiant against you! We will be victorious!"

A chilled, evil wind then swept across the land that sent shivers down my spine. The wind began to pick up speed and before I knew it, the dark clouds parted wide open and a large silhouette appeared before us.

"That maybe true now," the silhouette began. "but it seems that your Gods have underestimated me. Listen well mortals, for this will be the last thing you will hear. I am Demise, the ruler of all that is evil. I am seeking for the Legacy of the Gods, the Triforce. Bring it to me now, and I may spare your pitiful lives."

"The Triforce is not yours to take, or ours to give! If you truly wish to obtain it, then you have to go through us first." Nothing about the Demon King frighten me, and I was willing to hold my ground.

"Very well. Then, prepare to die!" Demise outstretched his right arm and the menacing clouds that surrounded him began to retreat leaving millions of demons who were hurled at us.

Thus, began the Seven Days War.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dear Diary**

Dear Diary,

These past six days have been brutal to say the least. The battlefield is a curl maiden, who has taken' many of my men. The feeling of dread and loss is thick in the atmosphere here at our base camp, but if one thing is clear we _all_ fell helpless, for it seem that with every demon that we kill two more appear to take it's place.

Those things I've been able to deal with, until today. The thousands and thousands of men that I started the war with, most have ether perished or runaway in pure fear… I'm down to just a mere hundred men. Worst of all though, my two greatest swordsmen, Tadashi and Masaki, were… defeated earlier today.

Tadashi died this morning, right at the break of dawn. We were finishing packing up our gear when a flock of these strange looking birds, approached us from Lake Floria. At first I thought that it was the Crimson Loftwing returning to save us from Demise, but I soon realize that it wasn't. These birds had scarlet and tawny feathers and a lengthy tail with a ring on the end of it. I remember Masaki referring to them as Furnix, and that they were a cautious creatures by nature. I wasn't sure how he knew so much about them, but I wasn't really asking questions.

These Furnixes approached us, most of the men went back into their tents to grab their weapons, leaving Tadashi and myself to defend for yourselves. We tried swatting at them with your swords, but with every blow we tried to deliver these Furnix would just soar higher above your heads. Unfortunately for us, Masaki fail to tell us that these retched creatures spit intense flaming fireballs.

I remember it so clearly, Tadashi was standing… right _beside_ me, one of the Furnix rear its head back and took in a deep breath. It turned its gaze towards me, unlatched its beak, and exhaled a firry breath. I was frozen in place and time around me almost felt like it was standing still. The fireball got so close to me, so close that I could feel the heat it gave off. I never felt that scared before in my entire life! All that I could do is just stand there, I stood there until I felt something hit me and knocked me to the ground. It was Tadashi, he shoved me out of the way, but at a cost.

By that time the archers that we had left came back and managed to scare away the Furnix, but it was to late to save Tadashi. He took the fireball for me, a fireball so intense that there was nothing left of him but a small mountain of ash… It was hard to digest the sudden loss of him, but I had to pick myself up and keep going. There will me time for mourning later.

Masaki died a more painful way then Tadashi in my opinion . We where in the middle of battle, it was near the end of the day. There were so few of us that we all were too busy trying defending ourselves that we had no time to come to the aid of each other.

I personally, was busy trying to keep an army of Stalfos from spitting me into two. I've clashed with these enemies many times before, so they weren't any problem for me. I was the lucky one though.

Masaki and about five swordsmen were preoccupied with about three Moblin that carried large wooden shields. I didn't think much of it, their shields were made of wood and it would be easy for Masaki and his men to break them apart. They made quick work of the shield as I thought, and before I knew it all of the Moblins were shieldless. That was a huge mistake though. The creatures went on the attack, with spears in hand they started to swat and stab at the men.

Masaki was busy fighting off one of the Moblin when another from maybe about ten feet from him pick it's spear up a flung it towards him. By the time he saw the spear, it was too late. It had already skewered him in the side.

No one had time to save him. I could only imagine how he felt, the desperation he must have felt before he passed away. We were able to bury him after things died down a bit. It was a shallow grave, but it was better then nothing.

Not everything today is bad news though! Tomorrow I celebrate my twenty-fourth birthday, it is also the eighteenth anniversary of my parents passing. I plan on ending the war once and for all! I'm going and finding Demise himself, and bring peace back to Hylia. I leave first thing tomorrow morning, wish me the best of luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Failed You All

It was the break of dawn when I decided to pack up some of my weapons and leave camp. At first I wasn't sure where to go, but after some thinking I decided that I should head in the same direction that the demons come from, the east. The sun had not quite risen above the mountains yet causing the clouds to reflect a rainbow pattern.

I walked for a good distance before I decided that I needed a break. I was stuck in the thick of a forest that I not familiar with, and I wanted to find a nice high place so that I could get my bearings straight.

I continued to walked up the mountain I found myself climbing for a bit longer until I stumbled on to a rather large tree that poked its way above the other trees.

I begun to ascend the tree. I climbed the tree until I could see over the tops of the other trees, and what a sight it was. I could see everything! Light green lush forest to my the west, and if you looked very closely you could see the smoke from the morning fire back at camp. I shifted my view towards the morning sun, by this time the sun had finally risen above the mountains revealing a landscape of charred trees. That was the way I needed to go.

The charred land crunched beneath my feet. It was hot and humid here and the sent of death and decay was thick in the air. It was hard to make out where I was going, the land and sky were both painted a thick hazy tan color. I squinted my eyes in a desperate attempt to find some landmark, that's when I spotted a dark patch of something in the distance.

The dark patch turned into a mountain, a rather steep mountain. As I climb the mountain, the impenetrable fog begun to lift leaving a seen that gave me a sorta déjà vu feeling. Then I realized what was so familiar about this mountain, it was just like the mountain in that dream I had a week ago. I froze in my tracks. All I could see were the painful scenes from my dream, my very own death played over and over in my head. Then I heard a voice.

The voice was Orville's, he wasn't really there it was more of a memory. "No, Link," I heard him say. "you're not going to die soon. Hylia said it herself that you were going to defeat Demise." A small figure then appeared in front of me.

It was Hylia herself. She was standing alone, eyes fixed on the ground, and deep pain was shown on her face. What was she so sad about? Was it because The Loftwing still hadn't shown up to assist us? She then looked up from the ground, and gave me a weak smile.

"I thought I would find you here Link" She said. "I called for Rin- I mean The Loftwing to come back to the surface world and help save all of you. That means that you don't have to fight Demise if you don't want to.

Her words troubled me. Wasn't she the one who said that I'd me the one to defeat Demise? "Hylia," I began. "Demise has already caused enough damage to this land, he needs to be _stop_!"

"You seem pretty sure of yourself today," she said. "last time we talked you seemed to be quite unsure. I see now, that nothing will stand in your way, but if you ever change your mind, The Loftwing and myself will be willing to help send our people to the heavens." With that we both went our separate ways.

I continued ascending the mountain when all of a sudden the wind behind me begun to pick up speed. I slow turned around, there at the bottom of the hill were the same thick, ebony clouds from my dream. I quickly unsheathed the Master Sword, only no good could come from these clouds.

The clouds rose high above my head and began to disperse. Before I knew it, I was standing face-to-face with the Demon King himself, Demise.

"What do we have here?" he bellowed. "The hylian child that lead that pitiful army of _mortals_? Aw, what's wrong there mortal, are you horrified, petrified, nervous even?! You are nothing without Hylia and the other gods. Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" He bent down lower to get a better look through the haze that was from the clouds he came from. "Howl! Weep! Turn and Flee! Remove the armor that protects you and kneel before your new lord, and we shall grant you the honor of serving us. Or…would you rather these very claws that you see before you, sunder you?"

I looked back up at him with a scowl, and begun to tell him off. "I am most certainly not afraid to die, and never will I be…but before I do, I will make sure that you are defeated."

"_Ha…_!" Demise started to mack me. "If that is what you wish, _mortal_. Then prepare for you impending defeat." With that he lifted his arm, the same way he did in my dream, and slammed it hard on the ground beside me.

He continued to throw his massive arm around. His right arm was lifted high above his head at this time we had been fighting for what felt like an eternity and I was getting exhausted. He slashed at me again, this time he was able to grab the bottom end of my mantle ripping it a bit and pull me to the ground.

I got up quickly and staggered a bit. My eyes were blared with intense exhaustion. I never saw Demise pick his left arm up. He took advantage of that brief moment of confusion, and he curled his claws towards me.

His claws ripped through me like I were melted butter. His claws also felt hot against my bare skin. I callused to the ground, warm crimson blood poured from my open wound.

I lied there, face down in the smoldering ashes. All I could hear were the faint sounds of Demise's mockery. He called me a '_foolish worm_'.

My breath was heavy and it hurt more then I expected… I watched the small clouds of smoke rise from the land that was once called home. I could only think of the lush green mountains that dotted the horizon, the crystal clear waters that help sustain our life, and the sweet smell of the land that welcome you ever time you walk outside. It was all _gone._ I fail _everyone _even the ones that had the most confidence in me_. _Orville was still waiting for me back at the castle, Hylia tried to save me, and everyone else are counted on me. I let them all down…

A faint noise came from the sky above and a shadow of something big passed over me. A small crimson feather fell on the ground right beside me. I picked it up… Could it be?


End file.
